


Baby, you are my angel!

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Hurt/Comfort, Nostalgia, Other, Wing Grooming, feathers - Freeform, preening, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: Yes, it was incredibly cheesy that Seventeen’s ‘angel’ would have angelic ancestry, but he had tried his very best to hide that fact from all and sundry.  It was just an incredibly bizarre coincidence that he was also the group's 'cheonsa'.  The universe loved to spite him.
Series: Corona Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Baby, you are my angel!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birds of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700932) by [2kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune). 



> Of COURSE I was going to take the opportunity to write a WINGFIC oh my god. Thanks to the entire Good Omens Fanfiction community for their sheer amount of WINGFIC OH MY GOD. I've lived and died through those fics and here's my own contribution.
> 
> Title from Seventeen's own Adore U.
> 
> Characters not mine, this is fiction.  
> Enjoy!

It was a beautiful day, there were no clouds in the beautiful blue sky, the sun was hot and strong and there was a light warm breeze. Truly one of the nicest days of the year! All the members were rejoicing in the heat, going out with shorts and t-shirts and sunbathing. All the members that is; but Jeonghan. 

He was standing in front of their apartment’s full length window, arms crossed under his ribs, contemplating life.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us, hyung? It’s such a nice day,” Seokmin tried one last time, standing at the doorway with a beach bag tossed over his shoulder, “the sun will do you good!”

Jeonghan turned around, a smile on his face, “I’m sure Seokminnie, go on, it’ll be nice and peaceful. I might take a nap in the sunshine.” Seokmin laughed at that and nodded.

“See you later then! Call us if you want anything brought back!”

And then he was gone. Jeonghan stayed at the window until he saw all his members traipse down the road towards the seafront, occasionally turning to wave as if they could see him. He smiled even though he didn’t wave back. Those boys. His boys.

When they were finally out of sight, Jeonghan stepped back from the window and pulled over the light gauzy curtain. He pulled off his shirt and relaxed, letting his wings drop into the corporeal realm. Yes, it was incredibly cheesy that Seventeen’s ‘angel’ would have angelic ancestry, but he had tried his very best to hide that fact from all and sundry. The moment that management came to him with the idea to market him as the group’s _angel,_ Jeonghan had thought the game was up, but no. They just wanted that 'feminine' touch.

It really wasn’t hard to hide. His wings didn’t show through, and he was grown-up enough that he didn’t accidentally display them. One of the reason’s he’d become an idol so relatively late, was because puberty really played havoc with one’s emotions, and heightened emotions led to bad control and bad control led to wings snapping into reality. His school had been full of other angels and it hadn’t been unusual to see someone’s wings appear around exam time or at disco events. Stress was a big player, but young love too. Lust was a biggie. Embarrassment. Nerves. Honestly, anything. Once his sister had gotten upset and his wings had snapped into being and mantled over the two of them, hiding them from view and letting Jeonghan make sure she was ok. That would have certainly brought an element of magic to their variety performances.

They were, however, incredibly annoying to clean. Dust baths or group preening would be the ideal, but they were incredibly … sensitive, and just letting anyone at them was not at all going to happen. Family sure but these boys? His winged friends from home? _Sure._ Regular humans? Not a chance on earth. It was an act intimate beyond all belief. 

Today was ideal. Being cooped up for the quarantine duration had been fine, they got on, it was just like trainee days to be honest. The biggest issue had been not being able to stretch his wings and give them a good comb through. So yes, he may have kicked them out the minute he could, so sue him.

Standing shirtless in the middle of their living room, Jeonghan flapped his wings a few times and rolled his shoulder. When they were gone they were gone, so it always took a moment to adjust to their weight and pressure.

Once he’d re-familiarised himself with them, Jeonghan folded them close to his back and went to his room to grab his wing kit. Sure, his wings produced their own oils, but you never knew what you might need and it was better to be looking at it than to be looking for it right?

Returning to the living room, all the better to spread ‘em, Jeonghan settled down into a butterfly stretch on the ground. Multitasking is the _way_ to go. Humming along to the radio, he combed his fingers through each of them, and dozens fluttered to the ground. Aish, really? This place was going to be hell to clean later.

After five songs, and one intense bopping session to EXO’s Obsession, all of the loose feathers, or all the ones Jeonghan could manually reach had been shaken loose. Jeonghan opened his wing kit with a smirk of glee, and unfolded the long hand on a stick that one of their carats had given him. Finding a grooming aid was always one of the best feelings and Jeonghan still hadn’t gotten over this one. Of course the first thing he’d done was order a few for the clan, and everyone had been equally as gleeful to find something that made it easy to get those hard to reach. 

Two songs later, all of the loose feathers had been removed. Jeonghan checked the time, it was early, only around 2 pm. Excellent, he had plenty of time for a shower before he oiled them up. Since it’d been so long since they’d been preened, their water proof coating had faded a bit and it was an excellent opportunity to get them properly wet. And **clean**. 

Jeonghan headed to the bathroom, leaving a large pile of glowing white feathers on the living room floor. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom, twenty-five minutes had passed. His sister was worse, she took a full half hour, and that was just on her wings, never mind her hair! Redressing casually, Jeonghan pondered over whether he should make a cup of tea now or wait until he was properly finished with his wings.

Ultimately he decided after the wings. Oil was messy. Jeonghan settled back down in the living room, this time on several towels, and reached back to find his left wing’s uropygial gland, pressing down gently until it started to ooze onto his fingers. When he had a handful of it, Jeonghan started to coat the feathers on his left hand side in the waterproofing liquid, relishing in the fact that the apartment was starting to smell like his wings.

The next song on his preening playlist, yes it was called “Jeonghan’s Preening Playlist”, came on; Stars by Rothy and Jeonghan was suddenly reminded of flight practice late at night with his dad. When he was little he had been so bad at flying, overly reliant on the currents and favourable winds, but as he’d aged, and practiced and practiced and practiced and practiced, he’d become stronger, his wings could hold him for longer and longer and eventually he could fly counter current. 

And then he’d joined Pledis. 

Jeonghan hadn’t properly flown since he’d joined. The last thing he wanted was for some crazy carat to have followed him home and accidentally caught a glimpse of him landing or taking off or mid-air, God imagine the sensation. It wouldn’t really _ruin_ his career he didn’t think, but he didn’t want it public. So much of their life was public public public.

His wings were probably pathetically weak now. His sister constantly texted him about her own flight progress, she was strong and confident enough that their aunt had let her fly with their new nephew. Jeonghan had been unbelievably jealous.

The song ended, and NCT U’s Yestoday came on. Jeonghan smiled. Of course it was that song that would follow Stars. “ _Broken hearts, even if it hurts, a story you can’t go back to_ ” how right. 

Jeonghan moved onto his right wing, reaching for the gland, which… was hard. Uh, he’d thought it had been too easy up to now, especially after such a long gap between preenings. It was fine, sometimes the glands oozed a bit and then dried, forming a hard cover. It was normal, just annoying. Jeonghan unfolded from the floor and went to put the kettle on. A nice warm compress would loosen that right up.

It did, and ten minutes later, Jeonghan was working his way through his second wing, coating each and every feather in his own waterproofing oil, the smell of his wings heavy in the air. When he was home, his mother did this for him. She always added a bit of her own wing oil when she preened him, just so he’d smell of her. It was a mother thing, and no matter how much he used to protest, it was soothing. When he’d moved into the dorms first, his mother had packed a pillowcase for him, she must have coated it in all of their wing oils, cause it smelled like home. Every time he felt like he wanted to stop, to quit, to go home, he’d unpack it and stick his nose in it until he’d calmed down enough to talk it out with someone. 

By the time his playlist ticked on to its second last song, Hwasa and ONEWE’s Q, a recent addition, he was finished with coating his wings. All that was left was the clean up. Jeonghan stood up and looked at the disaster on the floor. 

Maybe he’d start with tea.

  
  
  


“Hyung!! We’re back!! We brought you ice-cream!” Seokmin called and Jeonghan froze in the kitchen, mug halfway to his mouth. Shit. He hadn’t cleaned up the feathers. They were going to see. They were going _to see._

“Hyung? Why are there angel feathers on the floor?” Seungkwan called and Jeonghan started to shake. They were going to find out. They were going to find out. They were going to-

“Hyung? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?” Soonyoung called, audibly worried and Jeonghan could hear them moving through the apartment. 

“Jeonghan-ah?” Seungcheol sounded scared, and Jeonghan wrapped his wings around himself, hiding himself from view. He didn’t know what to do. They knew. There was no reason for him to have angel feathers on the floor and a wing grooming kit beside them. They had to know. They _had_ to know. They had to _know_.

“He’s in the kitchen!” Chan shouted with relief from somewhere behind his back and Jeonghan drew his wings tighter to himself. Maybe he could postpone the inevitable.

“Ok Channie? Step back out, go over to Soonyoung please.” Joshua ordered calmly and then the door clicked shut. 

Jeonghan didn’t know what was happening. What were they going to do to him. Angel wings sold for a high price on the black market. It wasn’t even strictly illegal to trade in them. His wing oil was expensive too. And he’d heard horror tales about young angels kidnapped and sold. Angels sold for a high price on the black market. He’d trusted these boys. He’d trusted Joshua. He shivered. 

Someone stroked down his spine softly before settling their hand in the centre of his back.

“Jeonghan-ah, it’s ok, we’re not going to harm you,” Joshua said, loud in the sudden quietness of the room, his playlist had stopped, and the kitchen was completely silent. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

  
  


“Why not?” Jeonghan whispered.

Joshua flinched, “why would we Hannie?”

Jeonghan didn’t understand at first, and then it dawned on him. They didn’t know. “Because I’m an angel?”

“Yeah, but you’re our angel Jeonghan, you’re our friend, the boys’ hyung, the second eldest, the one we all rely on, the person we all love. Why would that change because you aren’t fully human?” Joshua hadn’t moved his hand.

“You knew?” Jeonghan drew back one of his wings and peeked out at Joshua.

Joshua smiled a little, “Your wings come out when you have nightmares.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You didn’t want to tell us. I didn’t want to take that from you.”

“Everyone knew?”

Joshua nodded. Jeonghan closed his eyes, his wings automatically hiding him from view again. They all knew. Potentially for years. Nobody cared. They weren’t going to hurt him.

“Nobody wants to … use me?” Jeonghan whispered and Joshua fanned his hand out, petting whatever feathers it touched.

“Not at all. Not on my life. Nobody will ever ever _ever_ use this against you, I swear. They’ll have to go through me first.” Joshua declared and Jeonghan believed him. 

He believed him.

He believed him.

Jeonghan put his wings away. He put his mug down on the table. He turned to Joshua. Joshua had tears in his eyes, but immediately opened his arms and hugged Jeonghan tight.

“I’m so sorry you had to think those things Hannie.” Joshua said into Jeonghan’s hair, squeezing him tightly.

The door opened. It was Seungcheol. “Hey, everything alright?”

Jeonghan clutched Joshua a tiny bit tighter, he believed him, but his whole world had been turned upside down.

“Those feathers got us worried, Hannie.” Seungcheol spoke to him like he spoke to the babies when they were upset, Jeonghan wondered what he looked like that made Seungcheol do that. His wings threatened to come out and Jeonghan blinked them back, pulling slowly away from Joshua. Joshua let him go, patting his back gently. The two of them were looking at him so softly. Jeonghan didn’t quite know where to look, or what to do with that.

“Hyung? What do you want to do with the feathers? Can I have one?” Jun popped his head in the doorway and Jeonghan shook himself back into Yoon Jeonghan, hyung and cheonsa.

“What do you want it for, Junnie?” 

“Just to have? For my keepsake box.”

“I normally fill a pillowcase with them, but I suppose you can have one. If you promise not to show it to anybody ever and keep it safe.”

“Of course Hyung, I’d never!” Jun looked offended and Jeonghan smiled.

“Ok, you can have one.”

Jun beamed and disappeared out the door. 

Jeonghan stood and went to make more tea, taking down a few cups as he put the kettle on. Giving himself a few seconds where his face could freak out before turning back to Seungcheol and Joshua and asking, “Why are you home early anyway?”

“It started to rain hyung!” Chan answered before the other two had a chance, pushing the door open and the other members fell in behind him. Everyone drifted around the room, putting things away or just sitting down, but everyone passed him, and touched him in some way, trying to reassure him that nothing was different Jeonghan supposed. Minghao wrapped his arms around him from behind, fanservice style, and clung tight.

His boys would never hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you've made it this far I have gifts!!
> 
> [Firstly, Jeonghan's preening playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-AR8eEgoXcedPnO7YpPlQszkbSdJBCb3)
> 
> [Secondly, Jeonghan's wings](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102537907@N03/10761361433)
> 
> (yet another fic where Joshua tells Jeonghan he's not going to hurt him. A worrying trend?)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
